1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermosetting composition which can be adopted in cured films such as passivation films.
2. Description of Related Art
In the fabrication of devices such as a liquid crystal display device, when the surface of the display device is processed by chemical agents such as organic solvents, acids, and basic solutions, or a wiring electrode is formed by film formation through sputtering, the display device is partially heated to a high temperature. In order to prevent deterioration, impairment, and degradation on surfaces of various devices, passivation films have been disposed on the surfaces. The passivation film requires characteristics for tolerating various processes performed in the fabrication aforementioned. Specifically, the passivation film requires chemical resistance such as heat resistance, solvent resistance, acid resistance, and alkali resistance, water resistance, sealability to substrates such as glass substrates, transparency, abrasion resistance, coatability, flatness, and light resistance for not resulting in degradation such as coloration in the long term. Known materials configured to fabricate the cured film with these characteristics include a siloxane material (i.e. refer to patent documents 1-4).
On the other hand, materials with superior transparency, heat resistance, chemical resistance and so on are also required in the fabrication of color filter or thin film transistor (TFT). Recently, these fabrications require a fabrication temperature higher than 200° C. Thus, materials with higher heat resistance are demanded.
In addition, materials thicker than 10 μm (thick films) also need to have high transmittance. Researches have been performed to materials capable of being implemented in thick films (i.e. refer to patent document 1). However, the thickness of the film reaches its limited around several μm. That is, the materials introduced previously cannot be further used in thick films.
When the material with the thickness larger than 10 μm undergoes high temperature calcination, the material cracks during the calcination and the transmittance is reduced. The conventional materials fail to satisfy the characteristics such as transparency and heat resistance required by thick films.    [Patent document 1] Japan Patent No. H06-346025.    [Patent document 2] Japan Patent Application No. 2000-303023.    [Patent document 3] Japan Patent Application No. 2001-115026.    [Patent document 4] Japan Patent Application No. 2003-031569.